This invention relates to a massaging device.
Massaging devices of the type which comprises a handle and at least one rolling body serving for the rolling massage, rotatably mounted on a rolling-body axis of the handle, in which the rolling-body axis is arranged in such a way as to be tiltable about a swivelling spindle extending transversely to the principal direction of extension of the handle, are described, for example, in European Patent 0 346 942. In the known massaging device, the swivelling axis of the rolling-body axis extends along the center line or in the midplane of the handle, between the handle and the rolling body. Since the rolling-body axis extends in the plane of the handle or in alignment with the handle, that end of the handle which is on the rolling-body side is only a short distance from the surface of the skin during massaging. As a result, there is the risk during use of the massaging device that that end of the handle which is on the swivelling-axis side will rub across the skin, giving rise to the possibility of injuries or at least being unpleasant.
A further disadvantage of the known massaging device consists in the fact that the rolling body is in a fixed angular position relative to the handle during massaging. It is therefore necessary, when rolling in the longitudinal direction over curved parts of the skin, to alter the angular position of the handle to ensure that the rolling body is in contact over as large an area as possible. This adaptation to the contours of the skin requires considerable skill and attention.